THE TRUEST LOVE OF ALL
by CSCreations
Summary: This is taking place in 5x01 from the bts photos hope you like it!


BASED ON THE PHOTOS FROM 5X01

 **She was dark swan with the new dark one costume black only her face stood out white with red others where trying to find her for days until they found a way and all of them gone to the Enchanted Forest or else they faced the dark swan at the woods she attacted them one by one even her son but when she got to the end she coudnt hurt one of them Killian...She coudnt do anything she just stood there feeling her heart the way it was before full of light and love for got the courage and said to her:**

 **"Emma i know that you are in here, love."You remember the time you said you love me,now i am here to tell you that i love you so much to let you destroy yourself to the darkness..I wont leave you never again''...He said and came close to her.**

 **Suddenly Emma's frozen body had steped to the light for a moment the moment he told her that he loves her.''You love me?'' She said while the Charmings, Henry, Regina and Robin were watching all of this.''Aye, with every fiber of my being''and then he kissed her passionately and for long time.**

 **Suddenly everyone felt a polse of light surrounding them and Emma's darkness and her name at the dark ones dagger were 's dark ones costume had transformed into a beautiful green dress(from bts photos) her eyebrowns were back and her skin was back to one thing that had remained was her red lips and that was because of the** **kiss** **.**

 **Emma asked:''What was that?'' and looked him at his eyes.**

 **Regina said''That was true loves kiss it broke the dark ones curse,you and your pirate are more special that you think''**

 **''Thank you for saving me'' Emma said, ''That's what true loves are for'' he said and they kissed passionately**

 **Emma wispered ''i love you too so much''before she turned to hug her** **parents** **and henry.**

 **''Now the only thing thats missing is to find a way to go to storybrook''Snow said and they walked on a path,while they were walking everyone were at couples sort of emma was holding hook, snow was holding charming and regina robin with knights were coming on the path and the chief was in the middle of it.**

 **''Who are you?'Emma said because she was first on the path with hook**

 **''One of you knows me well''The voice said and took of the helmet,it was a man in the age of snow and charming he had blue eyes and his hair was black he was the king of Camelot Arthur**

 **''You'' killian said**

 **''You know him?'',''The last time i remember him was a fugitive and my father''...everyone stayed in silence**

 **''son, you grow up, i know that you are agry with me it wont be easy to forgive me for aband you even when liam died i didnt return, i am sorry for everything the reason i aband you and your brother was that many** **people** **were after me because i was going to be a king .**

 **Killian was looking at him and emma told him''Dont do the same mistake i did with my parents'' ''Father the truth is when i was thinking about you i was thinking a man who betrated him own family a drunk coward who wanted to leave to go celebrate him** **life** **but that was when i was a villain but when i met the love of my life Emma'', Emma looked at him she coudnt believe what he was saying''changed everything i arleady have forgive you but i want to start again'' he said and hugged his father and Emma smiled**

 **''Snow ,David its been a lot time'' Arthur said**

 **''Arthur'' snow and charming smiled ''You know him?'' Emma asked**

 **''We were friends and with Guinivere his wife i didnt know hook was their son what can we say Enchanted Forest is a small place.**

 **''And you must be.. Emma Killians true love i knew that my son has a taste at women''**

 **''plesure to meet you yourmajesty''Emma bowed ''I want to ask you something you know the socerer Merlin legend says that he helped you with excalibur'' She asked**

 **''True but i havent seen him for centuries he was my friend why you need him?''**

 **''We want him to destroy the darkness for ever but now the darkness isnt bound to a person because there is no longer a dark one ''Regina said**

 **''You are wrong before Merlin disappear he told me that he imprisoned the darkness to the dagger and then the dagger affects the Dark one thats all i know''**

 **''But we need to go home''Henry said**

 **''Also before Merlin leave he gave me a magic bean he said that i would give it to my son when the time comes , and that i will do but stay for one night you** **travell** **with the hole town they will be tired come on let me and my knights so you the way to our palace''.**

 **Finally they arrived to the palace it was beautifull with a golden gate in front and Emma coudnt believe her eyes 3 hours ago she was dark and now she holds her one true love.**

 **''Can i ask you something, my love? She said my love and Killian smiled at her**

 **''Whatever you want, my love''He said**

 **''All this time you were a prince and you didnt tell me?''They both laugh**

''Well, i didnt actually knew it grumpy is more prince than me''

''Thats not true you were always my prince, now lets see how is your palace prince Killian''

They got inside and they saw a huge palace with many rooms

''Welcome home Killian'' Arthur said

''In honor of the reunion with my son and with my old friends i will organise a ball i have heard many stories about prince Charles and princess Leia i would be glad to see them and their brilliant danse tonight , but now go see your rooms''He said and left

Emma and Killian and the rest went to their rooms

''God, this room is bigger than my house''it was a big room with a double bed and a amazing went to see the view

''Oh Killian this is beautifull'' They went to see the view, he was holding her with all his love and she leaned to kiss him buy suddenly Snow and Arthur interrupt them

''Oh sorry we didnt want to interrupt i just wanted Emma to help her get ready for the ball''Snow said

''And i wanted my son for a bit''Arthur said and Emma and Killian said ''Goodbye with a kiss''

''Alright father why you summond me?''

''I wanted to show you something'' Arthur and Killian went to a mysterious part of the palace.

''Where are we?'',''We are at the hidden place of the palace it is where i keeo my sword excalibur'' They went inside , in the middle of the place there was a stone and the sword was nailed on it.

''This is excalibur my sword and now will be yours its the most powerfull sword in all the realms it cant be destroyed'' Arthur said

''It is my honor to hold it father''Killian said

csscsscsscscscscscscscsscscsccs

''Ok mum what do you want?''

''I want to give you your dress for the ball its something special'' They sat in the bed of Snows room, Snow was holding a box

''This was my mothers Queen Evas she gave it to me and i wore it at my first ball with my true love i know its not the first time but its the first because we will see you''

She opened the box and they saw a beautifull blue long dress ornate in sleeves with blue flowers and in the middle of the dress a blue corset

''Its beautifull i cant exept it''Emma said

''Yes you canbecauseis the day of you and Killians''Snow said

While Snow was making Emmas hair she asked her which was her favourite moment with Killian

''Well i dont know...Maybe was.. you know at Neverland when we shared our first kiss''

''Was that the time you said to him that your kiss was a ''one time thing?'' why you said such a lie?''

''Because i wanted more kisses and i wanted to piss myself that i didnt''They both laughed

Emma was in front of the mirror she was ready she was wearing that blue dress, a crown and her hair were down

''Open your eyes Emma, you're beautiful Killian wont believe his eyes''

''Lets go''Emma said and they went to the ball, Killian was at the ball and when Emma appeared he realised why he loves this woman

''You look stunning , my love''Killian said, ''And you are always devilishly handsome'' '' you want to danse our second waltz?'' Killian said

'' I coundnt miss it for the world''They danse with passion all night and they were the only ones at stage the others were looking at them

''Robin why cant you be more like him?,let me guess you are not all men Hook''Regina said then emma and killian kissed and everyone clapped

Emma and Killian went at the balcony of the castle when Emma started to smile at him

''Why are you smiling, my love'' Killian said

''Because i love you.. so much more than myself '' and she started crying

''Why are you crying''said trying to swip her tears

''I want to die with you Killian Jones you are my true love and i dont want when we return to storybrook to waste time apart its time to live our happy ending,my love together''Emma said

''Emma you are the love of my life you are the ocean in my heart and i promise you that i will make you happy''Killian said

''You already have my pirate, my heroe, my prince''She said and lean to kiss him before she knew it her red lips were touching his they never felt like this, it was the most passionate kiss they have ever given the foreworks began and the hole storybrook was watching them but they didnt care

Snow started crying and taking pictures of them

''Snow''Charming said ''Oh shut up'' and she hit him on the soulder

When they stopped kissing they were blushing and the hole town was clapping even Regina and Zelina cried

''Come on my love lets go inside'' Killian said

''Just one second''Emma said

She was standing at the balcony and she was talking to herself

''Oh God,is this happening to me?, tell me if it is a dream and i wont wake up''Suddenly while she was thinking about this a black shadow appeard it was the darkess and it was talking to her

''You maybe won this battle but the next time i will destroy you and your pirate''said

''No, you wont because even the darkness can be defeated and you wont destroy anything as long as me and Killian have true love''Emma said and the darkness disappeared Emma went inside

''Is everything alright , my love''Killian said

''Better than ever my love''Emma said

''Please i want to make a toast: Lets everyone drink to the truest love of all Emma and Killian''Regina said and pointed Emma and Killian

Everyone dansed and sang ''Love never felt so good''by Michael Jakson Emma and Killian were happy while they were dansing with the hole storybrooke suddenly a voice was heard ''In the start everyone were trying to find me, me the socerer but the truth is that Emma didnt need me to be cured,she was cured from true love maybe later you will find out that from the start they were two saviors with one task saving each other, and Killians tries of winning her heart were real I dont know him but i know his father'' Suddenly a human was hiding behind the gate and he was watching Emma and Killian dancing he was the voice ''and believe me they look alike a lot''He said and looked Arthur and Arthur him and Merlin smiled at him and he disappeared

Later Emma and Killian went to their room and they were kissing and Emma pulled him into the bed ''Are you sure Emma''Killian said ''Are you kidding me you dont know how long i have been waiting for this moment''Emma said and kissed him passionately.


End file.
